Azusachan
by Ariana Deralte
Summary: A certain girl with slightly possesive tendencies *cough*Azusa*cough* falls through the well...Yes, she'll survive, but will the past survive her? *complete*
1. The Well

A/N: I don't know where this came from…I'm sorry if someone's actually done this before. 

Disclaimer: All chars from Inu Yasha and Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

*****

            Somewhere on the world known as Earth, more specifically in the country known as Japan and even _more specifically in the well house of the Higurashi Shrine, an interesting scene was being played out. _

            A petite girl, with curly brown hair and a pink taffeta dress was hugging and smothering a cup of instant Ramen soup. "Jean Luc!" she squealed in her high pitched voice and snuggled Jean Luc closer, treasuring him for his prawn flavored goodness and long lasting storage capacity. This turned out to be a bad idea, since Jean Luc, unable to withstand the outpouring of love, and the iron grip around the outside of his container, burst forth with his own outpouring. Of noodles and various other spices to be precise. 

            A wail was heard from the little girl, as the contents of Jean Luc liberally sprinkled the bottom of the well. "Jean Luuuucc! I'll save you Jean Luc!" She launched herself into the air, bypassing the stairs entirely, and accidentally bypassing the ground as well.

            Ten minutes later a cautious head poked into the well. "Azusa? Are you done in there? We really need to get to that competition…" Mikado saw that the shrine was empty and shook his head. She had probably seen something cute and run after it. He pitied the poor fools who had to deal with her, and went to go pick up girls at the rink.

*****

Yes there will be more…but I'm not sure who she should run into first – Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru? If you have a preference let me know in your review:)


	2. Etienne

A/N: Guess who won the vote by an amazing majority…

Disclaimer: All chars from Inu Yasha and Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

*****

Jean Luc was gone. A small tear ran down Azusa's cheek as she remembered her few tender moments with the recently deceased Jean Luc. Luckily for her, there was a nearby rock, who was promptly dubbed Frederic, and treasured for the cute way the lichen grew across his back.

            Clutching Frederic to her, Azusa managed the climb out of the well, only vaguely aware that her surroundings were not what they should be. She skipped happily away from the well, babbling to Frederic about how cute he was. She was just telling Frederic about all his cute brothers and sisters, like Annette the tea bag, when her forward motion stopped quite abruptly. She looked up, aware on some level that a wall did not belong in the middle of a forest.

            A tall creature glared down at her with golden eyes. He had red stripes running down his cheeks and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. His hand, which was raised above his head, ended in sharp claws that were dripping some funny green stuff. But Azusa didn't really notice this. Her eyes were focused on the long fluffy thing draped over the creature's shoulder. She darted forward. The swoosh of air through where she had been was the only sign of how close to death she came.

            "ETIENNE!" Azusa clamped onto the fluffy thing. Sesshoumaru stood there shocked. His sensitive ears were ringing and only his dignity kept him from clamping his hands over his ears. "Oh aren't you so CUTE!" She grabbed his tail and pulled it off his shoulder to wrap it around herself. Sesshoumaru raised his claw once again. 

            "Come on Etienne. I'm going to find a bow to put in your pretty fur." She ran off, Etien- *ahem* Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her. She hadn't gone far before she was jerked off her feet.

            Azusa stood up and looked around. That creature was holding on to the other end of Etienne. She pouted angrily at him.

            "Let go of my Etienne!" The creature stared coldly at her.

            "Your Etienne is my tail, and you idiot human, are going to die." He rushed toward her at a frightening speed, claw raised to take her head off. 

            Seconds later, Azusa put her large mallet away and frowned at the creature on the ground. A tug on Etienne confirmed her suspicions. Her poor Etienne was somehow attached to this creature. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of Etienne's suffering. 

            "Don't worry Etienne. I'll save you. We'll separate you from the mean man." Nodding happily to herself, Azusa grasped Etienne tightly in her hands and walked resolutely off into the forest, the unconscious body of Sesshoumaru trailing along behind them. 

*****

Thanks for reading. Please review:) 


	3. Those Who Are Not Cute

Disclaimer: All chars from Inu Yasha and Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

*****

Azusa skipped along singing happily to herself and Etienne, ignoring the thumps behind them when they passed over any rocks or logs. She didn't know where this forest was or how she had gotten here, but she was sure that if she just kept walking, or in her case, skipping, she would find a town. However, her skipping and singing was brought to an abrupt halt when a creature stepped out onto the path in front of her.

            It was shorter than her with a brown tunic, bulging yellow eyes and a squat green face that was vaguely reminiscent of a toad. It was brandishing a piece of carved wood at her menacingly.

            "You brat! Let go of Lord Sesshoumaru!" Azusa wrinkled up her nose at him in disgust.

            "You," she said, frowning at him, "are not cute." A wiser man, er, youkai than Jaken would have been kicking up dust clouds trying to get as far away from this annoyed little girl as possible. Jaken glared at her instead, then prepared to use the staff of heads. Azusa pouted at him. How was she supposed to help Etienne if people kept getting in the way?

            She darted forward, grabbed the staff from him and hit him over the head with it. Jaken was still on his feet, though he was swaying and looking about dazed. A frown appeared on her face. The staff hadn't worked as well as her hammer. Quickly, she cast about for her nearest weapon and settled upon the unconscious body she had been dragging behind her all day. The armor covered body made a satisfying thud as it hit the ugly, green youkai. 

            She giggled at the multicolored heap the two bodies made. 

            "Come on Etienne. We need to save you." She tugged Etienne hard and set off into the forest again. "Maybe we'll find some other cute things to be your friends while we're here." The pile of brown and green that was Jaken groaned.

            In a village not too far away, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Kirara and a very confused bowl of rice, all sneezed. 

*****

Next time: the village. Meanwhile, review please:)


	4. A Youkai In a Pink Dress?

A/N: Well, it has been awhile, but here's the next part.

*****

            Kagome hummed happily as she stirred the simmering pot of soup in front of her. She had brought back some special ingredients from her time and had volunteered to make dinner for all her friends here. She looked up quickly from the pot to see that Inuyasha was still staring at her. 

            "What is it Inuyasha?" she finally asked, unwilling to admit that his look was beginning to unnerve her. Inuyasha sniffed the air suspiciously.

            "Are you sure you can cook?" Kagome almost hit him with the spoon, but she took a deep breath instead and smiled sweetly at him.

            "If you don't want to eat it then you don't have to. I'm sure Miroku will eat your share." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he thought about her comment, but then one of his ears twitched and swiveled towards the door. His whole head, and then his body followed. In a flash, he was out the door. Kagome dropped the spoon into the dirt, than ran after him. Unnoticed, Kaede picked up the spoon, wiped it off and took over the job of tending the soup. 

            "Inuyasha! What is it?" Kagome's shouting brought Miroku, Sango and Shippo running to her side from where they had been tending to the washing. Shippo was sopping wet and had bubbles from the soap in his hair and tail. 

Inuyasha had stopped at the edge of the bridge leading to the forest and was staring fixedly into the distant trees. The rest of the group came up beside him. Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulders, and peered hard into the forest. There was some sort of noise coming from the forest. A thumping? It was definitely coming closer.

            "What is that?" asked Kagome, wondering what type of youkai it would be this time. 

            "It's coming in this direction. We'll see it soon enough," answered Sango. She unsheathed her boomerang and held it at ready. 

            There was strange rustling in the trees and something pink came into view. The five of them gapped in shock as a pretty little girl in a pink dress skipped lightly out of the forest. Around her neck was wrapped a familiar looking fluffy white tail that trailed out behind her. Attached to the other end of that tail was a body. Inuyasha collapsed into hysterical laughter, but the rest of the group just stood there. Finally, Miroku spoke up, all the while keeping his eyes on the pink creature skipping towards them.

            "Inuyasha, if this creature is powerful enough to defeat your brother-" He was cut off.

            "Feh. She's just a little girl in a pink dress. How powerful can she be? I'll take care of her right now." He bounded towards the little girl, Shippo still clinging to his back. Kagome watched him go and couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. With a sigh, she started after him and the others followed behind.

*****

Not much Azusa in here, but it had to be written. I promise a lot more of Azusa and her actions in the next chapter. 

Please review. 


	5. It's the Hair That Gets Them

Azusa skipped happily out of the forest. Soon, she and Etienne would be free. She would tell him all about how cute he was and how cute she was as well. Her happy imagining was interrupted however, by a boy in bright red clothing landing in front of her. For a second they stared at each other, Azusa taking in the gently twitching ears, the long silky hair while Inu Yasha was sizing her up and wondering what her special powers were. He was soon to find out.

            "SO CUTE!" she screamed out and threw herself into his arms. Inuyasha found himself down on the ground in what suspiciously resembled a headlock. Shippo had fallen off him and landed in a heap a little to the side.

            "Get off me you stupid human!" The little girl gave him a disapproving look. 

            "Now, now Jacques. We have to be nice. If you're good than later we can even sing songs and I can comb your hair." Inuyasha attempted to get out of her hold, but found her grip stronger than the most determined youkai.

            "I do not sing, damn you!" It was futile. He gave up struggling for the moment and watched the rest of their group approach. Sango held her boomerang at ready, while Miroku looked like he would un-wrap his prayer beads from around his hand at any moment. Kagome had her bow with her, but had it slung over her back. "Stupid girl," he thought and resumed his struggle to get free. He managed to move around a little, but Sesshoumaru's tail was in his face now and he felt ready to sneeze. It smelled like herbs and flowers. Just what did Sesshoumaru wash it in anyway?

            "Let him go," said Miroku in an authoritive voice.

            "And Sesshoumaru too," said Kagome. Inuyasha would have glared at her, but his brother's fluff was blocking his view. 

            "Etienne and Jacques are mine. I'm going to take care of them and love them forever." She squeezed extra hard on Inu Yasha's neck to prove her point and he almost lost consciousness. 

            "We will fight you for them," said Miroku, his voice only slightly less confident than before. "You cannot stand against us all." Azusa frowned at them. 

            "But they love me. Right, Etienne? Right, Jacques?"

            "I hate you!" spat out Inuyasha and felt her grip lessen slightly at his rejection. Now was his chance. If they were going to defeat this monster in the form of a girl, they would need all the help they could get. Pushing him self as far forward as he could get, Inuyasha took a large mouth full of hair and flesh, and bit down. For a second he thought it hadn't worked, but then the tail stiffened under him, pulling him out of the girl startled grip and into the air. He landed with a thud, and sat up to see the wind picking up and swirling around one very annoyed youkai lord. 

*****

Reviews are always appreciated(^_^) Actually, anything you do will be appreciated so long as you don't rename the fic Martinique and start hugging it…

Thanks to all my reviewers.


	6. Beware the Mallets of Doom

            "Etienne! You hurt Etienne!" Azusa screamed petulantly. Her own battle aura beginning to surround her as she reached behind her back and pulled out a mallet, three times the size of her own head. Etienne was forever marred now. He was now one of those tragic figures, the Once Cute. And it was all Jacques fault. 

            The twitching ears on the top of Jacques head nearly stopped her, but she strengthened her resolve. Her cute things did not fight. They were nice and sweet and liked to have tea parties – or else.

            But, wait? What was that red fluffy thing laying in the grass nearby? She leant sideways, trying to get a better look around the fuming Jacques. There was a rush of air and a faint boom as Jacques's sword passed through the area where she had been standing. Casually, she turned and threw the mallet with all her strength at Jacques. He dropped, a huge lump on his head, and the mallet rebounded high into the air.

            There came a cry from the spectators. "Sesshoumaru, look–"

            Crunch! And both brothers were down. Azusa forgot about them as she approached her new target.

            "Shippo! Run!" called someone.

            The little child with the fluffy beige tail, orange hair with an adorable blue bow in it, and startling blue eyes backed away in horror. Azusa took in the way her hair and clothing were sopping wet and covered in little soap bubbles and nearly died from the cuteness. 

            She pounced on him. "Rosalie!" But Shippo was not without his resources. He jumped up into the air and with a pop, transformed into an ugly pink balloon with bulging eyes. 

            "Rosalie?" Azusa looked around, puzzled at the disappearance of her target. "Have you seen, Rosalie?" she asked the floating balloon, but it was fleeing as quickly as possible towards the group of people who had been standing nearby. She walked towards them.

            "Stay back, Kagome!" said the monk, and reached for some beads wrapped around his hand.

            "No!" The girl in a school's uniform grabbed his hand. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru aren't tied down!" 

            "Then how do you suggest we defeat this thing?" asked the other girl, one hand on a giant piece of wood on her back.

            "Do you know where Rosalie is?" Azusa asked, entirely uninterested in who they were talking about. They all stared at her. "She's got such a cute, fluffy tail, and that bow…" Azusa could talk for hours about her pets, but they weren't listening.

            Kagome's eyes widened in realization that Azusa hadn't seen how Shippo escaped. "Stay transformed, Shippo!" she yelled, hoping that the kitsune's magic would hold. "We'll find something to distract her." She looked around for something cute, but it was too late. Azusa had already found another target.

            "Jolie!" Azusa had plenty of experience with cats, especially kittens. In fact, there was a whole room at her house to hold the particularly cute ones that she had happened across – but she had never seen one with two tails. And those strips! So perfect! 

            Something got in her way. "Leave Kirara alone," demanded the girl with the big piece of wood in a low tone. Azusa stared at her, her lips forming into a pout. Why was everyone trying to get in between her and her lovelies? She was reaching for her second mallet, when Jolie walked tentatively in front of the annoying girl. The cat meowed, stared intently at the group, and began to grow. 

            Kagome watched Kirara grow, wisps of power swirling around her. "What's Kirara doing?" she whispered to Miroku. And why wasn't Sango trying to stop her?

            Miroku looked serious. "I think she is offering herself as a decoy, though she probably feels safer in her larger form."

            Kagome looked doubtfully at the young girl in the pink dress. She didn't look dangerous, but she had taken down both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "But what if she hurts Kirara?"

            "I think the only thing Kirara is in danger of is being hugged to death," said Miroku with a touch of humour. Sure enough, the girl had immediately latched onto the large cat with a death grip, chatting happily about how much fun the two were going to have together. Kirara gave them a long-suffering look, but the girl was unable to do more than discomfort her when she was that size. 

            "We must take advantage of Kirara's sacrifice," said Sango gravely, speaking for the first time since Kirara's action. She led them out of hearing distance of the girl. "If she is a youkai, there has to be a way to kill her." 

            "She doesn't feel like a youkai," said Kagome doubtfully. And there was something else she was missing. 

            "Nor does she dress with one," said Miroku with an appreciative eye. 

            "That's it," said Kagome, snapping her fingers. "She's wearing modern clothing. What if she came through the well?" The others nodded in agreement. 

            "We must lead her back there," said Miroku thoughtfully, but it was Sango who came up with their answer.

            "Follow me," she said. They headed towards Kaede's hut. The sounds of a babbling Azusa and the plaintive meowing of Kirara echoed across the fields.

*****

A/N: The next chapter's the last. Thanks for reading:) Reviews appreciated.


	7. Onigiri

            Martial artists can sense _ki_ - a person's fighting spirit. Some can sense it from across a room. A select few can sense it without even seeing their opponent. Azusa had a variant of this ability. She could sense _kawai_.

            Cuteness. In the same way a raging elephant bull always knows where that one human is located that's in need of some serious squashing. And at the moment, her _kawai_ senses were going off like mad. She looked around curiously, one hand with a death grip on one of Jolie's tails. 

            There. A flash of orange. Rosalie? She saw the short beige tail. Rosalie! She started to run after her, but Jolie dug her claws into the ground, slowing Azusa down.

            Azusa bit her lip, pouting prettily as she tried to puzzle a way through her dilemma. She wanted to go after Rosalie, but Jolie was being silly and carrying her with her would be hard. The answer presented itself in the limp form of Etienne. 

            A few minutes later, Azusa skipped happily through the forest, leaving a very frightened Kirara, tied to a tree with Sesshoumaru's tail.

*****

            Rosalie had disappeared. She had bounded behind a tree in front of Azusa and no one had been on the other side. Azusa had seen a floating pink balloon in the sky, but nothing else. She pouted and glared but when that produced no response from the quiet forest, she decided to go back to get Jolie and be on her way. 

            Her attention was caught, however, by a white blur on the ground. She bent forward and it came into focus. A tiny little rice cake sat happily on the ground. It has little whiskers and ears that made it look like a bunny. Azusa blinked. How cute. She picked it up carefully in her hand, mentally dubbing it Jean Michel, and continued onwards. 

            Up ahead, another white rice bunny sat innocently in the dust. 

            Marcus, Cecil, Guy, Leon and Rene later, she arrived at a well situated in a small clearing. It looked slightly familiar. And there on the edge of the well was the last of the rice bunny brothers, Lucien. The strategic part of her brain that made her such a nasty opponent on the ice skating rink was telling Azusa to be cautious, but she couldn't leave that last _kawai_ bunny alone. 

            She reached for it, and it jerked suddenly, floating up and over the centre of the well. In a matter of seconds, she was on the edge of the wall reaching up to grab Lucien. She could _almost reach. Her hand closed about the bunny just as it jerked up, throwing her off balance. With a cry of "Luciennnnn!" and a spray of rice bunny parts, she plunged into the well._

            With a pop, Shippo transformed out of his balloon version and stood on the edge of the well. He peered in, absently eating Lucien after removing the string that had been holding the bunny up. Miroku, Sango and Kagome approached.

            "Is she gone?" asked Miroku. Shippo nodded. 

            "What will you do if she's still there when you go through, Kagome?" the kitsune asked.

            "I don't think she'll be there. There's nothing cute in the well house. When I go back, I'll have Granpa or Sota put a lock on the door – the inside of the door."

            There came a cry, a great yelp of some sort that echoed through the forest. It came from the direction of the village. They all stared in that direction, thinking of the unconscious Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and poor Kirara. 

            "All in favour of staying here and eating these delicious rice cakes, say 'hai'," said Miroku. Both the women glared at him and took off running. With a sigh, he went after them, leaving Shippo alone. He stared at the well. Something that girl had said was bothering him. 

Wait a minute, had the girl said Rosalie was a she? 

Shippo frowned. Stupid human. 

*****

            Far away in the modern world, a little girl in a pink dress skipped happily along, telling her rice bunny Marcus, the only survivor of the tragic death of his family, all about his new home.

*****

The End:)

Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed. Review:)


End file.
